The Dance
by Lexen
Summary: For their second wedding anniversary, Hermione gives Minerva an unexpected gift.


**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. J.K. Rowling created it all, and no money is being made from this work of fan fiction.**

**AN****: I have no beta, and all mistakes are mine. This story is a response to the "Kink" challenge on HPFC. The kink I was given was "sex show." This story revolves around an established relationship between Minerva McGonagall and an adult Hermione Granger. There are lemons, but they are not graphic, despite what the kink implies. Several people liked my other story for this pairing so I thought I would write another.**

Hermione waited nervously for Minerva in their shared quarters at Hogwarts. The older woman had spent all day wrapping up the end of term paperwork for the school before seeing the students off. Hermione had scarcely seen her all week, but she too had been overwhelmed by her own grading and administrative tasks. Her muggle studies class was going well, but Hermione was very glad that the Yule break had finally arrived…along with her and Minerva's second wedding anniversary.

Hermione had woken that morning to an empty bed, but her disappointment had turned to affection when she found their rooms filled with charmed wildflowers, each of which murmured a different endearment when she touched it. A hastily scrawled note let her know that her wife had been summoned by a frantic house elf at four in the morning to deal with a malfunctioning oven in the Hogwarts kitchens. By the end of the morning, the bread was burnt but the school was still standing, thanks to some rapid advanced transfiguration work by the headmistress.

Said headmistress was now making her weary way to their quarters and her waiting wife. Hermione watched from the shadows as the door opened, and Minerva entered. When she didn't immediately see Hermione, she removed her robe to get more comfortable and was startled when a house elf appeared to take it and to offer her a glass of wine.

"Mistress is enjoying the show now," the elf said, escorting her to the bedroom. Though the room was dark, Hermione could still see the smile that spread over the older witch's face. Minerva settled into her favorite chair, sipping her wine while pondering what sort of "show" her wife had arranged for her.

And then the room lit up softly, and Minerva nearly choked on her wine. Apparently, Hermione herself was the evening entertainment.

Their bed had been transfigured into a small stage…and there was a pole in the middle of it. Minerva's mouth went dry; she suspected she knew exactly what that pole was for. She had heard of such things, of course, but being the proper witch that she was, she had never allowed her mind to drift into such risqué territory. However, that was harder now than it used to be because of the young, vibrant, sexy woman whom she had the incredible good fortune to call wife.

Her wife had never ceased to surprise her, but she had never imagined that Hermione would ever have considered doing such a thing. She had always seemed so proper, responding, no doubt, to a desire to please Minerva's conservative views. But now that Minerva's forbidden fantasy was about to become reality, the prim and proper witch was ready to admit that she had absolutely no qualms about enjoying this highly improper surprise. What had ever given Hermione the idea? Where had she learned it? Or rather, from whom? Now that she thought about it, Hermione had been spending a lot of free time in the Room of Requirement lately. Minerva's musings came to an abrupt halt as the music started and Hermione started to dance.

Minerva nearly forgot to breathe. Hermione wore the fitted white lace chemise that she'd worn on their wedding night, and when she spread her legs it became abundantly clear that she was wearing nothing underneath it. Her hair spilled down her nearly bare back, the golden brown waves glistening in the soft light. She arched and swung and twirled around the pole as though she were making love to it, all in time with the low, pulsing, sensual music that got under Minerva's skin and seeped into her blood. Half suspecting that some manner of compulsion potion had been put into her wine, the older witch found herself unable to stay still. The music commanded her with the force of an imperius to move, to dance, to respond to the primal feelings the rhythm invoked even against her own restrained nature. Helpless to resist, she began to unfasten her own dress, too hot (in every sense of the word) to tolerate her prim clothing any longer. Not taking her eyes from her wife, she slowly stripped, caressing herself as she did so even as she amazed herself with her uninhibited actions. When Hermione next met her gaze, she saw the lust in those sparkling brown eyes and understood that turnabout was indeed fair play.

Twisting, turning, they danced, Hermione snaking around her pole and Minerva undulating just out of reach, a dance that quickly crossed the line from languid to lustful and from performance to hunt. Minerva's animagus was rising, her feline instincts honing in on the chase that her wife so naughtily beckoned her to join. Circling, stalking each other, two jungle cats preparing themselves for the final pounce to claim their prey.

Suddenly, Minerva was in motion, leaping even as she caught Hermione in her arms and cast a wandless transfiguration spell. Then their bed was beneath them again, and Minerva had her young wife pinned as she pulled the scrap of white lace over her head to join the other clothes on the floor. Hermione's eyes were wide as she stared up at the older witch.

"Minerva? Did you like it?" A rumbling purr cut off whatever else Hermione might have said as Minerva crushed her lips to hers and claimed her gift…the best anniversary gift she could ever ask for, eternal love made flesh in the luscious body of her wife.

It was a most satisfactory anniversary indeed.

**Please read and review! **


End file.
